Dash of Hope
by Huntress DoD
Summary: Myka's keeping a secret from the team. Will they find out? What'll happen if they do?
1. Chapter 1

"Uh oh" Claudia said while looking at the screen in front of her.

"Uh oh what do you mean uh oh?" Artie said coming over to look at the screen. "Oh, I see I'll get Myka and Pete you go..."

"Ya ya I know run a trace, already on it." Claudia said thinking that she'd like it if maybe just once someone would treat her like she wasn't a child. Granted she may act like a kid sometimes, but that didn't mean she wasn't smart.

"Myka is Pete with you?"

"Yes we just finished up here. What's going on?"

"Get back here to the Warehouse," with that Artie ended the "call" if you were to consider the Farnsworth a phone that is. Because if he told them anymore then he would be hit with a bunch of questions and he didn't have time for that right now.

"Artie...Artie. You know I hate when he does that" Myka said while putting the Farnsworth away. "Pete...Pete, are you even listening?"

Pete was busy playing with the tobacco pipe that belonged to Abraham Lincoln. "What Myka, oh ya I heard we need to get back."

"Ok so let's go already before you break something."

At the Warehouse Claudia was following the money that had been taken out of HG's account. It was seemingly random a flower place here, a pastry shop there. "I don't know Artie it doesn't look like she's up to anything bad, at least not "end the world because even though women wear pants they still don't make as much money as men" kind of bad."

"Anything that has to do with HG is bad. She can't be trusted." Artie said wondering why no one else truly seemed to realize how much of a loose cannon Wells is.

Claudia wonders why Artie is so strongly against HG, sure she is technically a murderer, but it was like the 1800's or something like that. She only hurt the men who hurt her daughter.

Myka tries to sleep on the way back to the Warehouse, but considering the fact that Pete talked her into letting him drive and the fact that he tends to have a short attention span makes her a little wary of falling asleep. Half fearing she'd wake up in Alaska or someplace like that because Pete saw a sign for Pancakes as large as your head or something childish like that.

So instead she lets her mind wander and as always it winds up coming back to that same smile, well more of a smirk and that voice, God that voice that drives her crazy. She doesn't understand why no one can see what she sees why they always accept the surface layers and never try to learn more than that. She's too busy with her thoughts to realize they're back at the Warehouse until she hears Pete talking to her.

"Myka, Hello Earth to Myka."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said we're here, but you know you can just sit in the car if you like. I mean it's not as if we have anything to do."

"Shut up Pete" Myka said rolling her eyes to cover up the fact that she'd totally spaced out.

"Oh My God did Myka Berring just roll her eyes?"

"Pete"

"Yes Myka?"

"Are you forgetting I carry a gun?"

"Ok point taken lets just get inside."

As they made their way inside, Claudia was still trying to piece together exactly what HG was up to. Artie was rambling on and on about how evil she is, and Claudia was tuning him out.

"Hey guys" Claudia said when she heard Pete and Myka come in.

"Good you're here" Artie said when seeing them come in. "We have a problem a huge problem."

"Artie come on it's not that serious" Claudia said

"Ok what's going on" Myka said looking from one to the other

"Ya what she said" was Pete retort

"Wells is back on the grid. I had Claudia flag Wells' bank accounts, so we would be alerted if an account were touched and we got a hit."

"What?" Myka and Pete said at the same time.

Artie went on to rattle of the list of things that Claudia had compiled from the flower shop to the pastry shop etc.

Claudia looked at Myka and got the feeling that she wasn't paying attention which was you know unlike her. She was going to ask what was wrong when suddenly Myka started talking.

"You know what you guys I forgot something back at the Inn, and I'm going to go back, get it, then come right back. If you need me for anything just let me know." With that, she walked out the door before anyone had the time to stop her.

The three remaining occupants of the Warehouse were just looking at the closed door with their mouths hanging open before Pete who recovered first and started to cover for his partner.

"That's right she said she felt something was wrong with her weapon and wanted to use one of her other ones, so it wouldn't affect any missions."

Artie too busy focusing on HG, to put too much thought into the actions of his agent just went back to where he left off.

Claudia, on the other hand, definitely thinks something is up with Myka, so she sends Lena a text message asking her to tell her is Myka shows up there.

Myka pulled out her cell as soon as the door closed behind her and started running to her car. She flipped open the phone, and speed dialed the number 49. "Come on pick up." She said while throwing the car in reverse and doing a 180 degree turn that would make any Nascar driver proud.

"Helena Wells you call me back right this instant," was the message she left. _Oh Goddess what am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but with midterms and work I've been swamped plus I've had a cold and haven't felt up to writing anything. Here's a very small update, hopefully I'll have a bigger one in the next couple of days.  
**

She thought while making her way to the apartment she secretly set up for the one person who had the power to haunt both her dreams and her waking life.

Helena was gathering the items she purchased and trying to decide if she had everything she needed. She knew she might be going a little overboard, but she wanted everything to be perfect. She never gave much thought before, but that was because she never cared enough about the others she had been with to try and romance them.

Not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure how much Myka cared about her. She knew she cared enough about her not to turn her in but did she care enough to share a life with her, to have the chance of having a family with her. She was hoping that her plans for tonight would not only give them some one on one time but would give each the opportunity to let the other know where they stand.

She hadn't meant to fall so utterly head over heels, but she genuinely didn't have a choice. How could anyone not fall for Myka? Not only was she gorgeous, but she was also smart.

"She complements me so perfectly, well it's more than that, she balances me. She can make me see the good even after having been jaded for so long. She makes me want to write again, to be me without fear" Helena said softly to herself. "I only hope she feels half as much for me as I do her."

She was of course oblivious to what was going on at the Warehouse and the fact that Myka was desperately trying to reach her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - As promised a longer albeit only slightly longer chapter. **

"What is she up to," grumbled Artie. He knew the answer was right in front of him, but he just could not figure it out.

Claudia kept looking at her phone hoping to get a text from Lena saying Myka was there, but she thought that would be too optimistic of her. _I don't know what she's up to but something is clearly off with Myka today. It's not like her to leave like that when we get a mission especially one as high a priority as HG. I wonder if Pete has noticed anything different about her._

"Hey Pete you wanna go check something out with me?"

"Sure what do you need me to do? Ooh do I get to check out the HG aisle and see if everything is still there?"

"Yes Pete that's what we're going to do, Hey Artie we'll be right back just going to go check on something real quick."

"Ya sure go ahead, but don't touch anything." Artie said still focusing on what Claudia had written down.

Claudia waited until both she and Pete had walked out of the office and ear shot before she started asking him questions about Myka.

"Hey Pete have you noticed anything weird about Myka lately?"

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Oh I don't know weird. I mean has she been acting differently or doing things she wouldn't normally do?"

"Do you think an artifact might have affected her?"

"No, no nothing like that it's just haven't you caught her just smiling at nothing in particular, hasn't she been acting really, I don't know, happy lately?"

"Well now that you mention it, she has been acting a little strange. Do you remember when her stuff arrived from home, we caught her dancing with her bear and acting like a girl?"

Ya I remember."

"Well she's been acting like that as if something she didn't think would ever happen, happened."

After their short conversation, they looked though HG's things but didn't see anything missing. Well, at least everything they knew to be there was there.

"Well I don't see anything missing, so we should get back up to Artie and see what he's figured out."

"Dude do you really thing he'd figure out what HG was doing? I mean she has been like a dozen steps ahead of us since she was de-bronzed."

"Oh I don't know Artie is pretty good at not letting things go."

Claudia felt her phone vibrate and smiled thinking she was way too paranoid. Her smile fell, however, when she saw that Lena was saying Myka hadn't shown up at all.

_Myka I hope you know what you are doing because you are seriously going to get in trouble when Artie finds out that you are lying to him and to use one of your words shirking your responsibilities._

Myka was in the beginning stages of a minor panic attack and too worried to think that any of the guys would bother checking up on her excuse for leaving. _I just don't know what I'm going to do. If they find her before I do, or if they find her and find out that I've been in contact with her we'll both be in some serious trouble. If they find out I've been more than just in contact with her, I'll probably get kicked out of the Warehouse. It's not just some little notes back and forth or brief meetings anymore. I'm in a relationship with her for crying out loud. This shouldn't be happening she shouldn't even be here, she shouldn't even be a she and I should be protecting the president not chasing down things that shouldn't exist in the first place. How did I get here?_ Myka couldn't help but smile to herself. _I know how I got here and, Goddess help me, I wouldn't change it for the world, well I would change one thing._

**A/N - I've been busy moving and work has been crazy with people last minute Christmas shopping but things should calm down in a few days...I haven't stopped the story in fact I do have a lot written down, but I just haven't been able to type it yet...something should be up in the next couple of days...Thanks for your patience :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Claudia what's going on?" Lena texted because she had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"I think Myka may be in trouble."

"Myka in trouble what makes you say that?"

"She's not acting herself and she hasn't come back and she didn't go there."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what she's hiding."

"Are you sure that's good idea."

"How else can I figure out how to protect her?"

"I know she means a lot to you, but what if you find out something that'll hurt her."

"She does mean a lot to me babe, she's like a sister and forewarned is forearmed."

"You called me babe."

"Can't a girl say that to her girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? You think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Well of course I do Lena. I know we haven't officially talked about it, but yes I want you in my life and not just as a friend and I don't want to hide it."

_OMG _Claudia thinks. _It can't be. I mean Myka's Myka she wouldn't. _"Lena hon I think I have an idea about what's wrong with Myka. Can we talk more about us later, maybe tonight?"

"Of course and keep me updated on what's going on with Myka."

**A/N Sorry about the really long wait. Life just go in the way. With moving and getting into a new relationship. I've missed writing but now that I kind of got a promotion at work my schedule is more stable and I have the time to write. But it may take some time to get back into the groove of things.**


	5. Chapter 5

*flashback*

"I told you we should have had this place closed and locked down."

"No no no that'd be like shooting off a big flair hey HG looky here we're waiting for ya." Pete replied while waving his hands for effect.

"Oh sorry" Myka said as this dark haired woman bumped into her on her way to meet the group visiting the HG Wells museum. _Wow she's pretty. Wait Myka knock it off you're not Pete and you have a job to do. And besides since when do you find women attractive in more than the general sense? Yep just stop talking and focus on HG. _

"Hi Hello" Pete said wearing that goofy grin apparently women find charming.

The woman smiled while squeezing past Pete.

_Oh great now Pete is being Pete. Why does he do that with every attractive woman we come across? _

"Pete, we are working" Myka said grabbing onto Pete's arm as if to physically pull him back into the job and get his mind off of the dark haired woman.

"Working, yes ok you know how long it's been? Way too. No reason for me not to get groove on" Pete replied while singing the last part of his sentence.

"Look at this." Myka told Pete after taking a look at the museums visitors log.

"Edward Prendick bet junior high was fun for him" Pete said after looking at what Myka had pointed out.

"No from the island of Dr Monroe. You would know him as Marlin Brando." Myka said knowing Pete would get the reference to the actor portraying the character in film as more than likely he would not have read the book.

"Ohhh HG was here"

_*Present*_

Myka shakes her head and chuckles._ The HG impersonator was giving a speech about where his idea for a book came from. Pete not thinking things through just goes up to the impersonator and accuses him of being HG in front of a roomful of people. They must have thought Americans were either dumb or just ignorant. On top of them thinking we were rude. _

_*flashback*_

Myka talks with the person in charge of the museum and they are able to talk their way into having the museum to themselves. As they escort people out of the building Myka thinks something seems out of place but brushed it off thinking it's not really important. Besides Pete is the one that gets these feelings.

Myka is sitting at the desk looking through old newspaper articles and sees a handful of them saying how HG lends his support to the suffrage movement.

"That's probably why they bronzed him. Neanderthals" Myka quipped after looking through them.

Pete was off somewhere else looking around. He sees a doorknob moving and goes towards it; pulling out his gun he opens the door. On the other side is the dark haired woman and they both let out a little scream each scaring the other.

Next thing you know Pete has the woman backed up into a wall and is kissing her. He introduces himself and she introduces herself as Helena.

Myka gets a call on her Farnsworth. "Fill me in"

"Hello to you to. Artie where are you"

"In Geneva fill me in"

"Pete and I are in London"

"Will there ever come a time when anyone listens to me?"

"Artie listen McPherson de-bronzed HG Wells."

Pete is in the middle of kissing Helena when he stops and gets a bad feeling. He hears Myka calling him and tells her where he is.

"Pete Artie said HG is a wom-"

Helena has a weird gun pointed under Pete's chin before anyone could blink. "a woman" Pete says finishing the sentence. "A hot woman maybe good with a gun."

"Ya he left out the gun part." Myka says. _I can't believe that she's HG. I can't believe I thought she was pretty. I can believe I still think she's pretty. Wait what? OK self analyzing comes later now I have to make sure Pete and I don't get hurt._

"OK so HG Wells is actually a woman. Have to process that."

"Well make it fast will ya. And would you please be careful with that ok it's a tessla and up close it just might be"

"lethal" Helena supplied. "I know all about it I brought it to the Warehouse."

"You what?" Myka asked.

"I was apprenticed at Warehouse 12. Nicola Tessla and I met at the Chicago world fair in 1893. Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you're ransacking my home."

"Ransacking your home. Well that has a distinctive ringtone to it."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh it's an American expression." Pete supplied catching Myka's drift. "It means gotcha."

When the ringtone goes off Helena is distracted and Pete uses the opportunity to get out of Helena's grip.

"I'd hate to have to hit a sweet old Victorian lady."

To which Helena replies with kicking him in the face.

Myka whips out her gun and points it at Helena. "I on the other hand have no problem." _God she's so beautiful. And she kicked Pete's ass without even blinking. If she were good then she'd so be someone I'd want in my life as… God what is this effect she has on me? Why do I feel so different? Like butterflies or something. _

**A/N This part is gonna take me a while because I'm combining actual conversation with abbreviated versions with made up. So it'll take some time to go through each of the scenes Helena is in. Plus trying to write Myka's thoughts was not an easy task. **

**Updated A/N** **Have not forgotten about the story just have had some changes new place new computer and whatnot trying to get everything set up**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

*Present Day*

Lena doesn't know what to do with herself at the inn. Claudia is worried about Myka but Lena hasn't really noticed anything really different with Myka other than she's spending more time out then she had before.

_It's good the Myka has a life. It can be hard to do this all alone without anyone there to comfort you. Everyone should have some sort of outside interest._ Lena said while pacing back and forth in the dining room. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just have a glance at her room. Just in a purely hostess position. I mean maybe she needs something fixed. I can always say I was checking for leaks._ With that last thought in mind she goes upstairs to Myka's room.

_Wow her room is really organized. Now if I were Myka where would I keep something important to me?_ Lena begins to look around the room taking everything in. _Myka has this uncanny ability to be able to make you feel like she's being completely open and honest with you, but you never even realize you come out of the encounter revealing far more information than you even get from her._ _Claudia is probably just overreacting as she tends to do sometimes but at the same time if Myka is in trouble we need to find a way to help her because we all know she's too proud to ask for help._

Lena sits down on the bed trying to get a feel for the room and trying to recall everything that she can remember about Myka. She spends time just sitting there looking around the room at the bookcases, the cd racks, the dresser. Anything that will help Lena figure out if Myka is hiding anything is right in front of her in this room. She just needs to be able to spot it. _Well she did practically grow up in a bookstore so I think that's the best place to start._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N My muse has been on a sabbatical and I knew it would be pointless to write anything without her. Thanks for waiting J P.S. anyone know why Helena is not number one on Myka's speed dial?

Helena shook herself out of the daydream of how Myka felt when in her arms so she could focus on the purpose of what her shopping trip was supposed to be about. She laid out her purchases on the dining room table and started trying to figure out where to start_. I think I'll start with dinner and then work on the other stuff._ Helena started grabbing the items she needed to make the dinner she had planned for Myka and herself. As she started measuring, chopping and other cooking necessities Lena was getting ready to find out if Claudia's concern were based on anything real.

*At the inn*

Lena thought about what Myka had said about her childhood and what things were important to her when she was younger. _I'm betting that if Myka is in a relationship it is someone who can get her to remember the girl she used to be before she became a Secret Service agent then a Warehouse agent. I need to look at things from a younger Myka's perspective not an adult Myka._ As her eyes wandered over the bookcase, she marveled at how neat and orderly her bookcases were. She glanced over the titles and quickly sorted out how Myka categorized her novels. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the bookcase, so she headed over to the nightstand. Seeing a book lying on top, she started to read the title. _Romeo and Juliet, It couldn't be that simple, could it?_ Lena slowly opened the book and read the inscription on the inside front cover. To my darling Myka,

Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you'

Always remember, "The past is the beginning of the beginning and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn."

Lena sat down on the bed because she knows now who Myka has been secretly seeing. It has been there all along, clear as day, but no one bothered to look any farther than the surface. _I have to text Claudia and between the two of us we have to find a way to protect them both._ Lena sent off the text and waited for Claudia's response.

*At the Warehouse*

Claudia and Pete were down making sure that everything from the HG section was still there, because Artie wanted to make sure HG had not been in the Warehouse. Claudia felt her phone vibrate. _I wonder if it's Lena_ she thought before she read the text. _Oh my, no wonder Myka has been so happy lately and then practically ran out of the Warehouse. Maybe Lena misunderstood_ _something and it isn't who she thinks?_ Claudia sent a text back to Lena asking how she knows.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was going through Myka's room trying to figure out what kind of secret she could be keeping. I noticed that all of her books were in order except for one, Romeo & Juliet. Myka is a book nerd so that play isn't anything out of the ordinary. While I was looking inside though I found an inscription, and the inscription is by none other than our misunderstood "criminal." I don't know what you want to do with this information I just told you. _

"I'm hoping Claudia doesn't do anything rash. We need to think this through, we have time since the guys are kind of slow when it comes to these things," Lena says to herself while trying to figure out what she can do to help.

_Back at Helena's apartment_

_I remember seeing her and my heart just stopping; I hadn't felt that way in a very long time, if ever._

_*flashback*_

Helena walks around the corner when she sees hears this guy and sees she's with a woman.

"No no no that'd be like shooting off a big flair hey HG looky here we're waiting for ya." Pete replied while waving his hands for effect.

_He's talking about me. This cannot be good._ Helena thinks as she casually bumps into the woman.

"Oh sorry" the woman says as Helena pretends she's on the way to meet the group visiting the museum.

She even has a gorgeous voice; even if it is an American accent it is still lovely.

"Hi Hello" the guy said wearing a goofy grin which he must think is charming.

_He is kind of clueless. I have no idea why she would be with him. Wait why do I even care? I came here for a reason. _

Helena stays close by in case she can overhear something. _I wonder if I can find out why they are interested in me, the real me. _

"Look at this." Helena hears the woman say while looking at the museums visitors' log.

"Edward Prendick bet junior high was fun for him" the guy says after looking at what the woman had pointed out. _My assumptions were right about him, how juvenile._

"No, from the island of Dr. Monroe, You would know him as Marlin Brando." the woman said.

"Ohhh HG was here"

_While I don't know who this Marlin Brando fellow is I'm surprised she knows the name of a character of mine. There must be more to her than meets the eye. _Helena is torn between the desire not to get caught and to stay close to the woman who seems to have captured her eye.

_*present day*_

_When Pete thought the impersonator was really the actual HG I almost gave myself away by laughing. _"I can't believe that he did something so foolish, well actually I can." _Sometimes I don't see why Myka can stay partners with him. His personality does make it easy to keep things hidden from him. _

_I wish we didn't have to keep things hidden. I wish I could change things. I don't know what I would change though. I can't change the fact that I asked to be bronzed because then I would never have met Myka. I can't change the fact that I tried to destroy the world because that is what led to our relationship growing stronger with the trust that was shared between us. _

_She trusted me to love her enough to not destroy the world, she trusted me to save it if only because I could trust her when she said there were things worth saving. I trusted her to help me understand what good I was not seeing beneath all this bad. _

_I guess I can't really change anything because if I did then we both wouldn't be who we are today. _

_**A/N I know it's been a while, but there should be more updates now that my computer is back in my room. It is nice to write again. :-/ Sorry for making my readers wait sooo long. **_

_**A/N Oh and if I haven't put this before I **__**do not **__**own Warehouse 13 or anything associated blah blah blah and so on and so forth. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Myka slams on the brakes and rushes up to the apartment she half fears that somehow the others got there before her. "Helena, Helena" Myka yells as she enters the apartment. "In here love" comes the reply from the voice she loves so much. Myka rushes into the kitchen "Helena, oh goddess you're alright." Myka says as she rushes to give her love a hug. She needs to feel Helena in her arms to confirm she is there and is all right.

"Myka what is it? What's wrong? Not that I don't enjoy a hug from you, but you weren't supposed to be over til later."

"Helena what were you thinking? You know that using your own money is dangerous. Why did you do that? What are we going to do now?"

"Myka what are you going on about?

Myka takes Helena by the hands, "Helena, Claudia put a tracker on your accounts, whenever you use your own money for whatever purpose wherever in the world you are Claudia get automatically alerted."

The color starts to drain from Helena's face. "Myka does…does he know"

Myka simply nods her head. "That's why I came as soon as I heard. There is no way that I am going to let the woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with be taken from me." Myka lets Helena's hands go and starts pacing around the kitchen. "I'll leave, we'll leave, I hid you once I can do it again and this time I won't have to worry about being anywhere else other than right where you are."

Helena can see the love (and panic) that is shining through Myka's eyes. Helena takes a deep breath and gently grabs Myka by the shoulders. "Myka, love, calm down while I may have been forced to do this a whole lot earlier than expected and definitely not the way I imagined, there is a reason why I bought all those items earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Myka the reason I bought the stuff was because I wanted tonight to be perfect. There has been something I've wanted to ask for a very long time, probably since the first time I laid eyes on you." Helena moves to the little jewelry box she has been carrying with her for the past few month. ""Myka this ring was my great-great-great grandmother's it has not been worn since the day she passed the ring down to her daughter. It is said that both the giver and receiver of these two rings must be so pure of heart and love for each other that even over spans of time their souls will still reach out to each other." Helena picks up the box that her mother had given her and turns towards Myka. "Myka you have been there to hold me, support me, comfort me, and challenge me since the day you came into my life, I believe that both you and I are worthy enough for these rings." Helena opens the box and holds it out to Myka.

Myka is overcome with shock, tears and love. "Helena they are so beautiful. I do not know what to say I'm so shocked." Myka reaches out and takes hold of one of the rings. "Helena everything you said I do for you, you do for me as well. You make me feel things I thought existed in the books I read." Myka reaches out and gently lifts Helena's chin up. "Helena, I love you and I will never let you leave me unless you wanted to. I will always be there to fight for you, and with you whenever your stubbornness gets to be too much."


End file.
